Los problemas de un mundo actual
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Bucky sabe que no puede pretender que el mundo se detenga porque él esté fuera de circulación. Ahora que vuelve, no tiene otra alternativa que enfrentarse a los cambios del mundo actual.


**Los problemas de un mundo actual**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Capitán América es propiedad de Marvel.

 _Este fic fue escrito para "Amigo Invisible 2014-2015" del Foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

~Historia dedicada con mucho cariño a _**Nina Casillas**_ , quien quería leer algo de Bucky en el mundo actual. Por lo cual, yo decidí irme por las nuevas cosas a las que Bucky tendría que enfrentarse en pleno siglo veintiuno~

* * *

 **I.**

Bucky entiende que el mundo no deja de girar por más que él esté fuera de circulación, pero tampoco espera verse inmerso en toda una revolución tecnológica y no tiene otra alternativa que actualizarse, término que escucha a menudo, o hacerse a un lado.

Es por esa razón que está decidido a entender el dichoso artefacto que tiene delante de sus ojos. Se llama _ordenador_ , algo que parece fundamental en la vida de las personas y se causa todo un drama cuando se rompe por alguna razón, y tiene tantas funciones que le resulta imposible no perderse en los primeros pasos.

De repente, se sobresalta por una voz que proviene del aparato.

—La base de virus ha sido actualizada.

Y Bucky no puede evitar sentirse confundido. ¿Por qué el ordenador le está hablando? ¿Cómo es que puede hacerlo por sí solo, sin que nadie haya metido mano en sus múltiples opciones? ¿Siempre tienen conocimientos médicos? ¿Y a qué se refiere con «la base de virus ha sido actualizada»?

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando. Yo no tengo ningún virus —le responde Bucky, seguro de sus palabras—. Si quieres puedo mostrarte el certificado médico.

El ordenador no emite sonido alguno y él sonríe ampliamente. De seguro, el aparato se quedó satisfecho con que no haya ningún virus en su cuerpo.

* * *

 **II.**

Bucky no es capaz de reconocer las calles que se encuentran trazadas en el mapa, ese que sostiene en sus manos hace más de media hora. No entiende cómo es posible que hayan aparecido tantas calles de repente, ya que la mayoría no se encontraban allí cuando él se enlistó en el ejército de los Estados Unidos. Pero, enfrascado en su propia terquedad, decide que no le pedirá ayuda a Steve y encontrará el lugar por sus propios medios.

Gira a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina, pero jamás espera encontrarse con eso.

—Cincuenta dólares cuesta el sexo oral y cien dólares si lo quieres completo —habla una voz dulce como la miel. Al principio, Bucky piensa que se trata de una chica, debido a su atuendo y las espesas capas de maquillaje. Después, se da cuenta que es un hombre vestido de mujer—. ¿Y bien, guapo? ¿Qué pagas?

—Yo no quiero ningún tipo de contacto sexual con usted.

—¿Tienes puesto el disco de la época de los cuarenta? —responde con una carcajada.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere. —Bucky no puede disimular su cara de horror cuando el sujeto intenta besarlo—. Discúlpeme, no quise interrumpir su trabajo.

Luego, Steve no deja de reírse por su primer encuentro con un transgénero. Entonces, le explica que en el nuevo siglo existen comunidades que defienden los derechos de los homosexuales y de aquellas personas que nacen de un género pero se sienten de otro.

—¿Y todos cobran?

* * *

 **III.**

La televisión no le resulta tan extraña, teniendo en cuenta que tiene conocimientos previos de su existencia, aunque en el mundo actual presentan grandes mejores a aquellas de antaño. Son a color y la mayoría tiene una definición que te permite ver el cerebro desde los hoyuelos de la nariz. Bueno, quizás eso es un poco exagerado, pero la definición sigue siendo tan alta que todos los detalles se captan.

Cuentan con una variopinta programación, por lo que no tiene de qué quejarse cuando pasa las tardes sentado en el enorme sillón. Va cambiando de canal hasta que se encuentra con algo que le llama la atención; es un grupo de mujeres que tiene minúsculos atuendos, que no dejan nada a la imaginación, y parece que están hechas de silicona.

—Se trata de un reality show —le revela Steve—. En este caso, se trata de un grupo de chicas que deben convivir durante todo el verano en la misma casa.

—¿Y por qué no tienen ropa?

—Están en traje de baño.

Bucky se queda descolocado. En sus tiempos, los trajes de baños cubrían todo el cuerpo, se tratara de un hombre o de una mujer. El suyo siempre le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

—¡Qué siglo tan exhibicionista! —exclama.

No le importa si resulta anticuado, pero su pensamiento es a la antigua y el recato propio es algo que no se puede perder.

* * *

 **IV.**

Pero la verdadera pesadilla de Bucky llega cuando Steve le anima a navegar en internet. Durante una primera instancia, se dedica a ir abriendo miles de pestañas —las cuales Steve tiene que encargarse de cerrar y explicarle por qué no puede abrirlas— y a hacer _click_ en todo tipo de anuncios, desde ropa interior masculina hasta cosas como «Gánate un millón de dólares desde la comodidad de tu hogar.»

—Ten cuidado, Bucky. De lo contrario, terminarás vendiendo por error tus órganos en el mercado negro. —Steve se ríe, quizás por la ocurrencia de su propio comentario o por la expresión sorprendida de Bucky.

Pero, a medida que se va adentrando en otras páginas y echando mano a su curiosidad por saber qué piensa el mundo sobre él, se encuentra con que existen personas que lo emparejan con todo tipo de otros héroes. Se encuentra con historias de índole romántica con nada más ni nada menos que con Steve, con su amigo Steve, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?

¡Hasta con Tony Stark!

Y lo peor de todo son esas imágenes que hacen de ellos, algunas donde hay todo tipo de contacto corporal y nada de ropa de por medio.

Cierra el ordenador de golpe, con el firme pensamiento de que no quiere averiguar más sobre las modernidades del siglo veintiuno. Suficiente por el momento.


End file.
